


[Podfic of] Discipline and Punish

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prison AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Discipline and Punish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discipline and Punish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6598) by Arsenicjade. 



> Cover Art by [aneas](aneas.dreamwidth.org)

Length: 18 hrs

Podbook links:  
[Part 1](http://knight-tracer.livejournal.com/19036.html)  
[Part 2](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1317491.html)


End file.
